particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Centre Démocratique
'UNION DES CITOYENS CHRETIENS' Christian Citizens Union For GOD. For PEACE. For COMMUNITY. Founded in 2151 Party Information The Union des Citoyens Chrétiens is a non-ideological party with a compassionate, Christian outlook on issues of equality and war. We have long been advocates for the French-speaking community within Jelbania. Our party hopes to attain a moral and just society, where all Jelbanians have the opportunity to live good, meaningful lives and are free to pursue their God-given talents. We have our key support from small business owners and entrepreneurs, independent farmers, urban professionals, environmentalists, academics, and the Christian community. However, our party finds people who share our values in all regions and among all groups of people. Internationally, we have sought to engage in neutrality pacts, free-trade agreements, and actions that promote international peace and cooperation. UCC is dedicated to a localist and reform-minded agenda. We believe that a large central government undermines democracy and prevents access to the political process. We advocate for decentralized and transparent government, open markets, free trade, low personal and corporate taxes, limited regulation of the economy, empowering and supporting the farmers of Jelbania, clean and green environmental policies, access to quality education and health care, adherence to Christian morality and principles, strong international alliances, and civility and respect in political debate. UCC currently holds leadership positions in nine party organizations: Coalition pour la Tradition Française en Jelbania, Local Government Advocates, the World Economic Forum, International Religious Democrats, the World Anti-Slavery Union, Internationalists, Union Française, Deltarian Liberation Front, and the Alliance for the Promotion of Life. We encourage all parties to join our groups if you support their causes. - - Member and Co-Leader of the Democratic League for Jelbania 2473-2488 (The party's official name during this time was Union des Citoyens Chrétiens - D.L.J.) - - The party was known under different names in the past: 2151-2153 Liberal Party 2153-2226 Citizens Party 2295-2353 Citizens Union 2353-2452 Christian Citizens Union Principles *to ensure a small, limited, and efficient government at the national level *to support strong and vibrant local governments, agriculture, culture, education, commerce, and customs *to fight for open markets which lead to economic access and opportunity for the Jelbanian people and business community *to work for international peace and cooperation through participation in treaties, alliances, conferences, and persistent diplomacy *to create a progressive and robust national security policy *to build a global free trade economy and achieve national economic growth *to safeguard the civil liberties and human rights of every Jelbanian *to promote environmentalism, conservation, and a deep respect for our planet's natural resources *to advocate for a culture of life, which opposes abortion, the death penalty, and euthanasia *to secure our representative government and institutions *to maintain an open, tolerant political environment *to end slavery in Jelbania and Terra for all time *to uphold Christian moral teachings and beliefs Party Chairs and Officials 2151-2163 Beaudoin von Vieweg 2163-2185 N. Beaudoin 2185-2199 Nicolas Trudeau 2199-2214 Simone Franco 2214-2221 Oliver Joliot 2221-2226 Ramiro Perez 2226-2295 party dissolved 2295-2308 Luc Trudeau 2308-2313 Adrienne Duval 2313-2323 Andoni Lozoya 2323-2327 Adrienne Duval 2327-2343 Georges Malles 2343-2352 Rodrigo Lopez 2352-2374 Nicolas Balladour 2374-2384 Jacques Vanier 2384-2391 Lise Marchand 2391-2406 André Poitier 2406-2413 Valentin Ricard 2413-2431 Paul-Henri Manet 2431-2436 Jean-Léo Simard 2436-2452 Yves Ambard 2452-2459 Jeanne LeVan 2459-2466 Andre Briand 2466-2469 Gabriel Olivier 2469-2474 Andre Briand 2474-2482 Sabine Sergent 2482-2483 Alexandre Millerand 2483-2502 Laurent Ricard 2502-present Félix Chatal - Vice Chairs 2295-2302 Mari Montenegro 2302-2308 Padro Luzuriaga 2308-2318 Jacques Fabius 2318-2344 Claudia de Roux 2344-2353 Noel Baudouin 2353-2357 Tomas Ranoir 2357-2374 Silverio Ybarra 2374-2384 Colette Godard 2384-2391 Claude-Louis Daguerre 2391-2400 Léa Rossi 2400-2406 Valentin Ricard 2406-2413 Marine Chéron 2413-2423 Danielle Balladour 2423-2426 Léon Meyet 2426-2431 Jean-Léo Simard 2431-2442 Nadine Carré 2442-2446 Simon Ricard 2446-2456 Jacques Devere 2456-2459 Andre Briand 2459-2464 Sabine Sergent 2464-2466 Remy Martin 2466-2468 Natalie Pineau 2468-2469 Juliette Lang 2469-2474 Remy Martin 2474-2478 Christophe Duclaud 2478-2481 Félix Chatal 2481-2482 Alexandre Millerand 2482-2483 Emilie Riviere 2483-2492 Margot Beaudoin 2492-2502 Emilie Riviere 2502-present Léo Caillard - Campaign Directors of Union des Citoyens Chrétiens (Established by Paul-Henri Manet in 2413 to coordinate party activity outside government; appointed by party chair) 2413-2414 Edmond Tissot 2414-2423 Renee Lavigne 2423-2426 Raquel Lalande 2426-2431 Bertrand Sirois 2431-2436 Remy Martin 2436-2442 Renee Lavigne 2442-2446 Josette Auvray 2446-2449 Veronique Bidault 2449-2452 Jeanne LeVan 2452-2459 Andre Briand 2459-2464 Pascal Beaumont 2464-2466 Sabine Sergent 2466-2469 Louis Cadet 2469-2474 Cecilia Reynaud 2474-2476 Anne-Elisabeth Martel 2476-2492 Urbain Durand 2492-2497 Joel Arnoux 2497-2502 Félix Chatal 2502-present Isabelle Tison Cabinets 2302-2318 (Coalition with Nrzi Zemojad Prta) 2318-2357 (Coalition with Jelbanian People Party) 2357-2376 (Coalition with Jelbanian People Party) 2376-2385 2385-2391 2391-2394 2394 -2400 (Coalition with Jelbe' Democratic Islamist Party) 2400-2412 2412-2420 (Coalition with orgonic party) 2420-2428 (Coalition with Liberal Party of Jelbania) 2428-2432 (Coalition with Liberal Party of Jelbania) 2432-2442 (Coalition with Jelbanian Communist Party) 2457-2461 (Coalition with Socialist Jelbanian Party, Rassemblement pour la Culture Française,and the Lib-Gov Party) 2467-2470 (Coalition with Jelbek Liberation Front) 2470-2473 (Coalition with Jelbek Liberation Front, Socialist Jelbanian Party, and the Lib-Gov Party) 2473 (Coalition with Jelbék Lofrjogad Pntak, Rassemblement pour la Culture Française, Socialist Jelbanian Party, and the Lib-Gov Party) *resigned from cabinet because of JLP's support for slavery 2479-2485 (Coalition with Socialist Jelbanian Party, Rassemblement pour la Culture Française,and the Lib-Gov Party) 2485-2488 (Coalition with Socialist Jelbanian Party, the Lib-Gov Party, Social Liberal Party, and Progressive Federalist Party) 2488-2497 (Coalition with Socialist Jelbanian Party, Rassemblement pour la Culture Française, Lib-Gov Party, and Social Liberal Party) 2497-2502 (Coalition with Socialist Jelbanian Party, the Lib-Gov Party, Social Liberal Party, and Progressive Federalist Party) 2502-2505 (Coalition with the Parti Bolchevique National and Front moral pour Dieu et la Patrie) *resigned because PBN threatened violence against our party for our support of a voluntary, state religion. 2508-present (Coalition with Front moral pour Dieu et la Patrie and Constitutional United Front) 'Presidents from Union des Citoyens Chrétiens' 2165-2170 N Beaudoin 2206-2214 Simone Franco 2303-2308 Luc Trudeau 2356-2374 Nicolas Balladour 2374-2384 Jacques Vanier 2835-2388 Lise Marchand 2388-2391 Lise Marchand 2391-2394 André Poitier 2397-2406 André Poitier 2416-2431 Paul-Henri Manet 2492-2502 Laurent Ricard Cabinet Members Prime Ministers: 2318-2348 Claudia de Roux 2348-2353 Noel Baudouin (acting) 2353-2357 Tomas Ranoir (acting) 2376-2384 Colette Godard 2385-2391 Claude-Louis Daguerre 2391-2394 Léa Rossi 2400-2412 Valentin Ricard 2420-2423 Danielle Balladour 2423-2426 Léon Meyet (acting) 2426-2428 Jean-Léo Simard 2432-2442 Nadine Carré 2508-present Léo Caillard - Ministers of Foreign Affairs: 2302-2318 Diago Alveri 2318-2348 Vincent Renault 2348-2357 Marie-Therese Pasteur (acting) 2376-2384 Léa Rossi 2385-2389 Paul Berger 2389-2391 Léa Rossi (acting) 2391-2400 René-Marie Lachenal 2400-2412 Barnabé Danis 2412-2414 Claudine Royer 2414-2423 Léon Meyet (acting 2414-2420) 2423-2428 Marc Evrard (acting) 2457-2459 Charles Rosé 2459-2461 Gabriel Olivier (acting) 2470-2473 Sabine Sergent 2479-2485 Christophe Duclaud 2497-2502 Jean-Luc Fournier - Ministers of Internal Affairs: 2357-2374 Nico Xandra 2374-2384 Claude-Louis Daguerre (acting 2374-76) 2385-2391 Valentin Ricard 2391-2400 Barnabé Danis 2400-2412 Anne-Juliette Latour 2428-2431 Nadine Carré 2431-2432 Josette Auvray (acting) 2485-2488 Jean-Luc Fournier 2502-2505 Nicolas Deveraux - Ministers of Finance 2376-2384 Michelle Minot 2385-2391 Elisabeth Farjeon 2391-2394 Valentin Ricard 2400-2412 Jocelin Villete 2412-2420 Raquel Lalande 2420-2428 Matthieu Bernard 2428-2431 Charles Rose 2431-2442 Jacques Devere (acting 2431-32) 2467-2470 Urbain Durand - Ministers of Defense 2357-3276 Sebastien Brodeur 2376-2384 Paul Berger 2385-2389 Léa Rossi 2389-2391 Colette Godard 2391-2400 Jocelin Villette 2400-2412 Claudine Royer 2412-2420 Joseph Gaudet 2420-2423 Marc Evrard 2423-2428 Edmond Tissot 2428-2431 Matthieu Bernard 2431-2432 Yves Ambard (acting) 2457-2459 Joseph Gaudet Jr. 2459-2461 Natalie Pineau 2485-2497 Félix Chatal 2497-2502 Joel Arnoux 2502-2505 Zoé Josse - Ministers of Justice: 2302-2318 Laurent Rodriguez 2318-2348 Jacques Fabius 2348-2357 Jone Ondoro (acting) 2357-2376 Tomas Ranoir 2376-2384 Lise Marchand 2385-2391 Charles Blandin 2391-2394 Simone Astier 2400-2412 Edmond Tissot 2428-2432 Christiane Delorme 2432-2442 Josette Auvray 2508-present Nicolas Deveraux - Ministers of Infrastructure and Transport: 2302-2318 Segolene Cavalier 2376-2384 Helene-Elisabeth Tailleur 2385-2391 Joel-Joseph Vaux 2391-2394 Jean-Pierre Lévy 2400-2412 Francine Jourdain 2508-present Elisabeth Daladier - Ministers of Health and Social Services: 2302-2318 Monique Deveraux 2357-2376 Andres Olambo 2376-2384 Noel Poincaré 2385-2391 Eliane Sordeau 2391-2400 Clarice Roussel 2400-2412 Joseph Gaudet 2412-2420 Sophie Deville - Ministers of Education and Culture: 2302-2318 Yera Salazar 2318-2348 Genevieve de Villiers 2348-2374 Nerea Alcibar (acting 2348-2357) 2374-2384 Zéphyrine Fayette (acting 2374-2376) 2385-2391 Barnabé Danis 2391-2400 Edmond Tissot 2400-2412 Raquel Lalande 2432-2442 Christiane Delorme - Ministers of Science and Technology: 2302-2318 Elaia Zapatero 2376-2384 Joel-Joseph Vaux 2385-2391 Carine Rabaud 2391-2394 Lucie Daumier 2400-2412 Noemie Brideau 2502-2505 Yvette-Marie Lambert - Ministers of Food and Agriculture: 2318-2348 Matthieu Dubois 2348-2357 Claude-Louis Daguerre (acting) 2357-2376 Benat Gonzalez 2376-2384 Nadine Thierry 2385-2391 Zéphyrine Fayette 2391-2394 Jules Guesde 2394-2400 Anne-Juliette Latour 2400-2412 Bertrand Sirois 2412-2420 Sybille Delarue 2479-2485 Anne-Elisabeth Martel 2497-2502 Zoé Josse 2508-present Yvette-Marie Lambert - Ministers of Environment and Tourism: 2302-2318 Dominique-Yves Balladour 2318-2348 Elida Royo 2348-2357 Silverio Ybarra (acting) 2357-2374 Claude-Lois Daguerre 2374-2384 Anne Briel (acting 2374-2376) 2385-2391 Noel Poincaré 2391-2394 Anne-Juliette Latour 2400-2412 Léon Meyet 2420-2428 Yvette d'Allemagne 2428-2431 Marc Evrard 2431-2442 Simon Ricard (acting 2431-32) 2457-2459 Fritz Harrison 2459-2461 Urbain Durand 2488-2497 Juliette Vincent 2502-2505 Saul Richard - Ministers of Trade and Industry: 2318-2348 Vasco Uribe 2348-2357 Celine Gervais (acting) 2376-2384 René-Marie Lachenal 2385-2391 Saul Adamo 2391-2394 Nicolette Reynaud 2400-2412 Marine Chéron 2412-2420 Jean-Pierre Lévy 2420-2428 Nadine Carré 2428-2431 Josette Auvray 2431-2442 Veronique Bidault (acting 2431-32) 2467-2470 Louise Larocque 2479-2485 Jean-Luc Fournier 2485-2488 Juliette Vincent - - - - - - - - - - Party Leadership Elections and Confidence Votes *If party leaders get less than 55% of vote in an election year confidence vote, new leadership elections will be held 2303 Luc Trudeau 73% Approve 27% Disapprove - - - - 2308 Round 1: 36% Adrienne Duval 29% Mari Montenegro 25% Laurent Rodriguez 10% Dominique-Yves Balladour Round 2: 66% Adrienne Duval 34% Mari Montenegro - - - - 2313 59% Andoni Lozoya 41% Segolene Cavalier - - - - 2318 Andoni Lozoya 82% Approve 18% Disapprove - - - - 2322 Andoni Lozoya 78% Approve 22% Disapprove - - - - 2323 62% Adrienne Duval 33% Vasco Uribe 5% Vincent Renault (withdrew) - - - - 2327 Round 1: 42% Georges Malles 36% Nico Xandra 22% Noel Baudouin Round 2: 60% Georges Malles 40% Nico Xandra - - - - 2330 Georges Malles 64% Approve 36% Disapprove - - - - 2334 Georges Malles 54% Approve 46% Disapprove - 50% Georges Malles 37% Vincent Renault 13% Nico Xandra - - - - 2338 Georges Malles 65% Approve 35% Disapprove - - - - 2342 Georges Malles 59% Approve 41% Disapprove - - - - 2343 Round 1: 29% Rodrigo Lopez 27% Nico Xandra 25% Dolore Zaldibar 17% Genevieve de Villiers 2% Tomas Ranoir Round 2: 53% Rodrigo Lopez 47% Nico Xandra - - - - 2346 Rodrigo Lopez 78% Approve 22% Disapprove - - - - As of 2350, party leaders will not be subjected to "confidence votes" in an election year. Instead, an open election is allowed for any party member(s) who wishes to challenge the current leader. 2350 62% Rodrigo Lopez 38% Leolo Olivier - - - - 2352 Round 1: 32% Nicolas Balladour 25% Arnaud Boissel 22% Andres Olamba 13% Tomas Ranoir 8% Sebastien Brodeur Round 2: 70% Nicolas Balladour 30% Arnaud Boissel - - - - 2356 98% Nicolas Balladour 2% Write-In - - - - 2359 98% Nicolas Balladour 2% Write-In - - - - 2362 97% Nicolas Balladour 3% Write-In - - - - 2365 98% Nicolas Balladour 2% Write-In - - - - 2368 82% Nicolas Balladour 18% Benat Gonzalez - - - - 2371 96% Nicolas Balladour 4% Write-In - - - - 2374 Round 1: 37% Claude-Louis Daguerre 33% Jacques Vanier 18% Sebastien Brodeur 12% Silverio Ybarra Round 2: 56% Jacques Vanier 44% Claude-Louis Daguerre - - - - 2377 84% Jacques Vanier 16% Write-In - - - - 2381 59% Jacques Vanier 41% Noel Poincare - - - - 2383 Round 1: 37% Lise Marchand 32% Paul Berger 13% Léa Rossi 8% Claude-Louis Daguerre 7% Noel Poincare 3% Colette Godard Round 2: 58% Lise Marchand 42% Paul Berger - - - - 2388 91% Lise Marchand 9% Write-in - - - - 2391 Round 1: 42% André Poitier 36% Barnabé Danis 22% Joel-Joseph Vaux Round 2: 55% André Poitier 45% Barnabé Danis - - - - January 2394 89% André Poitier 11% Write-in - - - - November 2394 52% André Poitier 32% Charles Blandin 16% Lucie Daumier - - - - 2397 83% André Poitier 17% Write-In - - - - 2402 51% André Poitier 49% Jean-Pierre Lévy (with Lucie Daumier as Prime Minister designate) - - - - 2406 56% Valentin Ricard 28% Bertrand Sirois 16% Clarice Roussel - - - - 2411 87% Valentin Ricard 13% Write-In - - - - 2413 Round 1: 41% Paul-Henri Manet 35% Claudine Royer 16% Bertrand Sirois 8% Edmond Tissot Round 2: 62% Paul-Henri Manet 38% Claudine Royer - - - - 2416 96% Paul-Henri Manet 4% Write-In - - - - 2421 71% Paul-Henri Manet 29% Joseph Gaudet - - - - 2426 Round 1: 31% Charles Rose 29% Paul-Henri Manet 22% Claudine Royer 18% Raquel Lalande Round 2: 51% Paul-Henri Manet 49% Charles Rose - - - - 2431 Round 1: 22% Jean-Léo Simard 21% Charles Rosé 20% Renee Lavigne 16% Nadine Carré 12% Matthieu Bernard 9% Léon Meyet Round 2: 51% Jean-Léo Simard 49% Charles Rosé - - - - February 2436 82% Jean-Léo Simard 18% Write-In - - - - June 2436 54% Yves Ambard 36% Christiane Delorme 10% Remy Martin - - - - 2441 93% Yves Ambard 7% Write-In - - - - 2446 59% Yves Ambard 41% Alain Blanchard - - - - 2448 Round 1: 28% Yves Ambard 26% Juliette Lang 21% Simon Ricard 15% Alain Blanchard 10% Veronique Bidault Round 2: 54% Yves Ambard 46% Juliette Lang - - - - 2451 51% Yves Ambard 40% Remy Martin 9% Alain Blanchard - - - - 2452 Round 1: 47% Jeanne LeVan 40% Juliette Lang 13% Jacques Devere Round 2: 57% Jeanne LeVan 43% Juliette Lang - - - - 2456 92% Jeanne LeVan 8% Write-In - - - - 2459 Round 1: 39% Andre Briand 33% Louis Cadet 16% Curtis Vavasseur 12% Renee Lavigne Round 2: 57% Andre Briand 43% Louis Cadet - - - - 2464 97% Andre Briand 3% Write-In - - - - 2466 Round 1: 45% Gabriel Olivier 37% Andre Briand 11% Pascal Beaumont 7% Gerard Duclos Round 2: 53% Gabriel Olivier 47% Andre Briand - - - - January 2469 83% Gabriel Olivier 17% Write-In - - - - October 2469 57% Andre Briand 43% Gabriel Olivier - - - - January 2474 95% Andre Briand 5% Write-In - - - - June 2474 Round 1: 49% Sabine Sergent 35% Urbain Durand 13% Gabriel Olivier 3% Gerard Duclos Round 2: 59% Sabine Sergent 41% Urbain Durand - - - - 2478 61% Sabine Sergent 38% César Guerrier 1% Gerard Duclos - - - - 2482 Round 1: 45% Alexandre Millerand 41% Christophe Duclaud (with Louise Laroque as Prime Minister designate) 16% Catherine Michaud 8% Louis Dubois Round 2: 54% Alexandre Millerand 46% Christophe Duclaud - - - - 2483 Round 1: 27% Urbain Durand 26% Laurent Ricard 25% Christophe Duclaud 10% Jean-Luc Fournier 8% Louise Laroque 4% Silvain Blanchard Round 2: 53% Laurent Ricard 47% Urbain Durand - - - - 2487 99% Laurent Ricard 1% Write-In - - - - 2492 92% Laurent Ricard 8% Write-In - - - - 2497 97% Laurent Ricard 3% Write-In - - - - 2501 71% Laurent Ricard 29% Léo Caillard - - - - 2502 50% Félix Chatal 39% Jean-Luc Fournier 7% Margot Beaudoin 4% Emilie Riviere - - - - 2508 Round 1: 29% Félix Chatal 27% Jean-Luc Fournier 23% Nicolas Deveraux 21% Isabelle Tison Round 2: 52% Félix Chatal 48% Jean-Luc Fournier - - - - Category:Jelbanian Parties